After the Grand Prix
by soniczelda nerd
Summary: Sonic Free Riders one-shot. After everyone left from the Grand Prix, Wave stops Jet to tell him something important. Read and review.


**This is a jetave one-shot requested by ultmateCCC. It takes place after Sonic Free Riders, which I have never played before, but hopefully I was still able to pull this off. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Jet, Wave, and the rest of Sonic the hedgehog does not belong to me. All characters, and the rest, belong to SEGA.**

* * *

"(sigh) Once again, the curtains close on the Grand Prix Championship with no clear champion." Said Omochao; the blue robot chao looked up and spoke in his peppy voice again. "But hey, like Sonic says, it was a fun time for everyone involved just the same! Here's looking forward to the next exciting World Grand Prix! We'll see you there, I'm sure! Until then, this is Omochao here, signing off! Buh-bye!"

The cameras had turned off. Omochao had turned to everyone who had competed.

"This Grand Prix was one of the best we've ever had! Thank you to everyone who competed!"

"Anytime. I'm always down for a friendly competition." Said Sonic, giving a thumbs up to the robot chao.

"I hate to admit it, but I had fun too. But that doesn't change the fact that the cash prize was a hoax." Said Rouge.

"It's okay, Miss Rouge. The only thing that matters now is that you had fun, right?" Said Cream.

"I guess so, but I'm still upset. Come on, Shadow."

Rouge walked away, with Shadow not too far from her.

"I still can't believe this was all for nothing. I was really hoping to win that cash prize." Said Vector, getting down to his knees and banged the ground.

"Stop whining, so there wasn't any cash or treasure prize. I at least got to ride with my darling, Sonic!" Said Amy, bringing her hands up to her face and sighing dreamily. She looked over at the blue hedgehog. "Speaking of which, we still have that date to go on, Sonic."

"Uh, maybe some other time, Amy. I-" Amy brought a finger up to his lips to silence him.

"You don't have to say anything, alright; we can just go tomorrow!"

With that, Amy left, skipping happily as she did so; Cream and Vector followed behind her, with the latter still moping over not getting the prize money.

"She never gives up, does she?" Asked Sonic.

"You gotta admire her determination, though." Said Tails, Sonic let out a sigh in response.

"Hey, Sonic!" Shouted Jet.

Team Heroes looked over at Jet and his posse.

"This Grand Prix may have been fake, but that doesn't change the fact that You got away with winning the race. I'll see you next time, and when I do, you can bet I'll be beating you!" Said Jet.

Sonic chuckled. "Anytime, any place, Jet. Just say the word, and I'll be ready to race you."

With that reassurance, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles left without saying another word.

* * *

The Babylon Rogues, Jet Storm and Wave, were the last ones to leave.

"Hey Jet. Despite the Grand Prix being fake, and as much as this will wreck our rep as rogues, you did great out there." Said Wave.

"Yeah boss. You beat almost everyone!" Said Storm.

"Eh, it wasn't too big a loss for me. Real or fake, I'm always in it to win it."

"Yeah, no one can beat you, boss!"

"Let's just see this as just practice, since we didn't win anything."

"You're right, it did feel like practice." Said Wave.

"Come on, Let's get back to the airship." Said Jet.

"You got it, boss." Storm got his extreme gear and rode out, leaving Jet and Wave behind. Jet and Wave laughed at Storm's eagerness.

"Sometimes he's just too hyper." Said Wave.

"Yeah, no kidding. Come on, Wave, we don't need him thinking that we got lost." Said Jet. He got his extreme gear ready and got on.

"Wait, Jet?" Wave called to him

Jet looked back at the purple swallow, and got off his board.

"Yeah?"

Wave was silent for a minute, then spoke to Jet.

"Uh… a-about the race… you did really good." She stuttered.

"Thanks, Wave, but you already said that."

Wave blushed, and Jet turned back and got on his extreme gear.

"Wait."

Jet turned back around.

"What?"

"I, um…" Wave started rubbing her arm, too nervous to say anything to the green hawk.

Jet saw how uneasy Wave was, and walked up her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Wave, is there something you want to talk about?" He asked.

Wave looked up at Jet, seeing a comforting smile stretched across his beak. She let out a sigh and looked at him.

"Jet, I… there's something I want to tell you, it's been on my mind for a while now." She Said

"What is it?"

"I-I always found you fascinating, Jet. For a long time, I've loved you and admired everything you do; from leading the team, to riding and showing off your skills with extreme gear; even when you're determined to race against and beat Sonic, I've always loved you for that. And sometimes you're really stubborn, even hard-headed, but that just makes me love you that much more." She said. She looked at Jet to see that he looked shocked.

Jet blinked, not knowing what to say.

"You-You love me?"

"Yes, I do. But I didn't want things to be weird, or for you to lose focus, so I kept it to myself." Wave put her head down, avoiding Jet's gaze.

Jet grabbed her chin and brought it up so she can look at him.

He smiled at her before he spoke. "You shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up like that, because you never know if the person you have those feelings for, feels the same way." He said.

Wave's eyes widened.

"J-Jet… does that mean what I think it means?"

"Will this answer your question?"

Jet moved closer to Wave, until their beaks touched and kissed her. Wave was shocked that Jet not only loves her back, but was also bold enough to kiss her. She soon relaxed and kissed him back, bringing her arms up to his neck. The two kissed for a few more moments, feeling the others soft beaks brushing against each other, and the passion that overwhelmed them, and broke the kiss. Wave looked at Jet, his light blue eyes welcoming her gaze.

"I love you, Jet."

"I love you too, Wave." The two embraced each other in a hug.

After a couple minutes, Wave looked up at Jet and smiled at him.

"Should we go now?" Asked Wave.

"Yeah. Storm's probably wondering where we are right now."

They broke the hug and Jet turned around and got back on his extreme gear, while Wave got on hers.

Jet held his hand out and Wave took it; the two love birds rode back to the airship, riding hand-in-hand.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed the story, and don't forget to review.**


End file.
